The Red Rider
by Psycho Flash
Summary: The story of the Red Rider, the one elf who stood against the flow of darkness. The one elf who had a a lot of mental problems, but lets ignore that........and relationship problems too.........R&R thanks
1. Morning People Suck

"Stupid, evil, physco, sunshine. Always shining, why in the morning? Too damn bright..." Miriel muttered sarcastically under her breath and shifted under her covers. "Why me?"  
  
"Miriel! I put out your red dress for the feast!" called the cheerful voice of the...caretaker. Ever since the death of her parents, she ad been left in the care of this ....caretaker, who worked for Thranduil. He was probably just waiting for the day that she was old enough to be married off to one of his vassals or allies, for more land.  
  
"Evil, happy, hyper people and scary morning freakos." She muttered. The day that she would willingly put on that dress and look like little red riding hood in front of the whole freaking world would not be today. She pulled out her Mirkwood Archer gig and sighed happily as she put on her pants- Yah, you got it, no skirts. Yippee!-and sword belt. Slipping her bow and quiver over her back, she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail with a dark green ribbon.  
  
Miriel had green eyes, was a very un-hobbit like 5'10" which actually was not that tall for a two thousand year old elf. Yes, an elf. Bet you were not expecting that now, were you? With a small moan she reached for her long hated coronet, a symbol of her royalty and of her mixed blood of the Valar and the woodland elves. The coronet was a simple platinum band with a perfectly round opal set right in the middle of the band. Placing it on her forehead she said, "Stupid, evil, crown shaped piece of shit. Giving me a freaking migraine every freaking day. No headache potion for me, no, of course not. Miriel, the girl with a migraine." Muttering under her breath she grabbed a hold of the window sill, took a deep breath, not looking down, and swung herself over the window and down to the ground twelve feet below. Of course she landed on the patch of rocks below her window. "Ow!" she whispered. Well I mean come on now, no one could know she was sneaking out. If they didn't already. She wasn't exactly the quietest elf around.  
  
Pulling a reed out of her packet Miriel blew a long, clear, note that rang in the crisp air. The air was too cold goddamnit. "Where is she? So cold, cold, cold, Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhh!" A dark bay horse galloped into the clearing, closely followed by a white horse ridden by a tall dirty blonde elf with a very mischievous look in her eyes. "Well I thought you would never wake up!" said Ewen, Miriel's partner in crime. "Orcs wait for no elf." 


	2. Nighttime Visitors

Miriel vaulted onto her horse  
  
"Let's go kick some orc ass!" she said grinning mischievously. Winding her fingers in her horse's (Larkiel) mane, she pressed her calves lightly against her horse's flanks and disappeared among the trees of Mirkwood. Grinning, Ewen and her horse Piron followed Miriel on a winding, twisting path through the forest.  
  
Silence reigned over the forest, caught in the lonely quiet of morning with the barest rays fingers of sunshine creeping their way through the thick canopy of leaves overhead. A thick, leafy carpet blanketed the forest floor while trees of many names-but mainly rowan and oak- grew densely on all sides. A thin, fragile layer of mist covered dew drops glistening like diamonds on green plant tendrils rising up lazily from the ground. The sweet smell of morning laced through the air. Unable to bear the silence Ewen and Miriel began to chant - yes chant- in unison,  
  
"Ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall, ninety nine bottles of rum. Take one down pass it around, ninety eight bottles of rum on the wall."Grinning like hobbit children with candy the two elves rode onward on a twisting path for what seemed like hours.  
  
"One bottle of rum on the wall, one bottle of rum. Take it down, pass it around, no bottles of rum on the wall *gasp* no bottles of rum. Go to Elrohir, buy some more ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall...."  
  
"Ewen, look there is the bank." The two elves were going to wait for the party of orcs that were heading towards the halls of Mirkwood to pass and then ambush them. Slowing their horses into a sedate and fluid walk they slid off of their horses and took a seat behind the bushes that were their cover from the road and the wind.  
  
"My brother should be here shortly," murmured Ewen, whose twin brother was to meet them there later.  
  
"Tell me about this brother that I have never seen," Miriel whispered with a smile.  
  
"Don't get any ideas." Ewen said warningly  
  
"Me? I am hurt Ewen, darling, terribly hurt. My heart weeps with your inconsiderate words to a poor Elven maiden who just needs a boyfriend." "Poor Elven Maiden my ass." Miriel smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. Ewen snorted sarcastically.  
  
Miriel sniffed "You had better get comfortable. Those orcs are not supposed to be here till tomorrow." Basking In the last few rays of a dying sun the elves settled down for a long night and an even longer morning. Miriel awoke from her happy place of dreams and turned over in her small nest of cloaks and a thin cotton blanket. But those were not enough to keep her warm. A trickling cold crept through her numbing fingers and legs.  
  
With a deep-chested hacking cough she sat up at the sound of light footsteps in the forest. Swiftly and silently drawing her bow and nocking an arrow on its fine gossamer string she aimed at a moving spot in the stifling darkness.  
  
"Put down your bow, my lady," a soft musical voice whispered in elvish.  
  
"Who walks the forests of darkness alone in the night?" Miriel breathed softly, relieved it was not an intruder, but she was still on her guard. Ewen turned over and snored loudly.  
  
"Shut up Legolas," she mumbled in her sleep. Miriel suppressed a smile. That was Ewen for you; pessimistic and evil :) even in her sleep.  
  
A deep, soft chuckle escaped the lips of their intruder. 'Yes' thought Miriel. 'Definitely a male elf. Good or evil that is the question.'  
  
"She gives me no rest, even in her sleep." The elf said, some what sadly. 'So it is Legolas'  
  
"Would you, my lord be Legolas?"  
  
"Yes little princess, that is I." 'Little princess!' Miriel's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Goddamnit though that I could not see him in the light. If he is Ewen's brother he must be handsome indeed' Then shaking her head at her obsessed, crazy self she replied.  
  
"Why would you think me a princess?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why one so fair could only be Miriel, of Nimrodel's blood herself." Legolas smiled to himself. "Sleep well, princess." Shaking her head in amazement Miriel let it drop back to her pillow. Her eyes slowly misted over and giving in to a hacking cough once more, Miriel drifted off to her happy place again. (No one ever gets that but u max. *sob*)  
  
Legolas gazed down upon the elf he had watched over for many, many years. Of all his 2000 years he had spent many of them watching this captivating elf that had stolen his heart. Happy with being this close to her and smiling a little to himself with his memory of her earlier suspicions of him, the one who could never bring himself to hurt a single strand of hair on her beautiful head, he drifted of to his dreams.  
  
A young and radiant sun shone down on the three sleeping travelers clustered together under the shade of an oak tree. Legolas was already awake and even though he was clearly fascinated with the surrounding landscape he could not take his eyes off Miriel. She stirred and her eyes became unclouded. Coughing loudly she sat up. Her eyes lit upon Legolas. For but a small part of a second confusion clouded her gorgeous eyes, but it was gone faster than food among a group of hobbits.  
  
"Oh. Hello." Miriel muttered sleepily with a huge yawn and a stretch.  
  
"Good morning, fair one."  
  
Throwing him a puzzled look Miriel turned to Ewen and in a single movement pulled off her best friend's blankets. Legolas stifled a smile. His sister REALLY hated waking up.  
  
"What, w-who.. MIRIEL!"  
  
"Good morning, sunshine. Just how was your beauty sleep?"  
  
"DIE YOU EVIL LITTLE PYSCO HAPPY PERSON" (she is temp. Channeling me max. I know u would never be so cruel *smiles to self*) "!!!! IT IS NOT VER- LEGOLAS!!!!" Ewen jumped up and hugged her twin.  
  
"Well now that you are awake-" Miriel entered a hacking fit of coughs choking and gasping for air, practically doubling over. Legolas jumped up to help her.  
  
"My lady, are you alright?" Worry clouded his face. "Yes, fine." Miriel waved him away. He backed off hesitantly still looking worried.  
  
"Oooh, Miriel. He likes you!" Crowed Ewen happily.  
  
"Shut UP EWEN!" Miriel said darkly. Legolas blushed a very deep red to the tips of his ears. 'Interesting,' Miriel thought with a small smile. 'Very interesting' 


	3. Are you a stalker?

Disclaimer: Legolas is not mine. *sob sob* the name Miriel is not either. Technically. The horses, Ewen, and Melthonaen are though as id the plot. Middle earth is Tolkien's  
  
Thank you o wonderful Lady Ewen for helping me edit, write, and create *snicker* my stickiness. *bows so that head touches ground*  
  
Chapter Three: Are you a Stalker?  
  
"I'll go check on the horses, my lady," Legolas mumbled, his deep blue eyes not coming up off the ground.  
  
Ewen was practically cackling with suppressed laughter and one look at her face showed that she looked about to exploded. As the back of Legolas's head disappeared among the trees, she danced around hopping from one foot to another happily.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!! He HAD to have a crush on some one and it HAD to be you!"  
  
"EWEN!" Miriel was blushing a very deep pink. Finally not able to take it anymore she leapt up and started to chase Ewen frantically throughout the clearing.  
  
"Going to *gasp* kill *gasp* you. Get *cough* over here you evil little dwarf!" she panted as she ran.  
  
"I am NOT a dwarf! That would be you, my lady," giggled Ewen with a huge smile.  
  
Miriel fell to the ground coughing, and wheezing hoarsely, while suppressing a shiver.  
  
"Hey, Miriel. Are you all right? Maybe lover boy was right, you don't look so good, Ewen asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Just then Legolas walked out of the tangled trees leading three horses. Larkiel, Piron, and his long, tall, dappled grey, Melomir (it means beloved pearl, and pearl means Megan and Megan is Miriel. I am so smart :)).  
  
A small cloud of dust rose about five hundred feet down the path in front of them. Quick as a deer Legolas ran to help his horse's namesake up from the forest floor and onto to her horse. He and Ewen then leapt onto to their horses and nocked an arrow swiftly, taking the arrows from their quivers. Miriel finally realizing that a party of orcs and goblins were heading towards her drew her sword.  
  
Gwendium was made of Mithril, of metal rarely used by the dwarves because of its cost and because frankly, there was not very much of it. Its blade was long and curved with two points at its end. All of its sides were a deadly sharp. Its crossbar was made of steel, with two carved shooting stars spiraling in to a pommel topped by a large ruby.  
  
Anyways, she spurred her horse forwards with a wheezy war cry, holding one arm aloft as her horse reared in the rays of the rising sun. Then all three horses galloped forward. Miriel, in front of the group, simply ran over the orcs that Ewen and Legolas had shot down. Swinging her sword in deadly circles over her head she speared two orcs on its point and Larkiel jumped down on one.  
  
A part of the raiding party died by Miriel's hand and she quickly dismounted off her horse to kick some ass on foot. With a spin there and a drop there, Miriel turned her fight into a never ending dance. Although, this was one dance that had some flaws. During this dance, Miriel let her guard down slightly during a lull and gave in to yet another fit of hacking coughs. She was so wrapped up in catching her breath that she didn't know that there was another orc behind her until it sliced into her arm, leaving a deep and messy gash from her elbow to her shoulder. She quickly stabbed the orc in the stomach and grasped her arm in pain. Looking around, she spotted Legolas doing fine a few yards away from her and Ewen across the road. Checking to see that it was safe, and noticing that the last few orcs were either retreating or being slain, she went over to Ewen. Limping over a road covered in slain orcs she came to the side of Ewen's horse.  
  
"How many did you get?"  
  
"Eighte-" they were interrupted by Miriel's coughing fit. Miriel slid down to her knees, tears running down her pale face as the cough ripped through her throat.  
  
Legolas leapt of his horse.  
  
"That is IT. You are not fine." He walked slowly over and felt her forehead.  
  
"By the Valar!" he cried, pulling his hand away.  
  
"You are freezing. Get up on Melomir now, we need to get you a healer."  
  
"I'm fine," she said quietly, walking over to her horse. She put her foot in the stirrup and painstakingly levered herself onto Larkiel's back. Larkiel shifted, knowing something was wrong with her master and turned to glare at Legolas and Melomir reproachfully.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," he muttered as Miriel swayed dizzily in her saddle.  
  
Legolas ran over to her and caught her carefully in his arms as she fell. She glared at him, and then sighed. She had no way out.  
  
"Evil elf. I am perfectly fine. Well my arm hurts but.." she muttered under her breath. Legolas rolled his eyes sarcastically and lifted her onto Melomir's back. Larkiel walked off into the forest to most likely eat and eat and get really fat.  
  
Swinging himself up behind her he felt her body muscles get as taught as the string on his bow. Ewen just sat smiling and looking very pleased with her matching making skills. But a thread of doubt wormed its way into her mind. Why is there not someone for me? She asked herself silently, sadness clouding her eyes. She shook her head as if the rid herself of the stupid thoughts. But doubts still clung to her mind.  
  
"My lady," Legolas whispered into Miriel's ear. "If you intend to ride like this for the rest of the day it will do you more harm than help." Miriel repressed a shiver, but was forced to agree with elf's logic. 'I cannot-I WILL not let this happen now. Never.' Cold waves of fear washed over her.  
  
"Sleep, if you can. You need it."  
  
"SLEEP? You really know not of what you speak."  
  
"She is right, brother dear. She is plagued by waking nightmares, and so she cannot sleep for fear of getting caught in them and not being able to return," said Ewen sadly as they rode onward.  
  
"You seemed well enough last night, my lady," Legolas said softly.  
  
"I felt...something keeping watch over me. Like a beacon of light pushing away the darkness." Her eyes clouded over with puzzlement. "You.I dreamt you."  
  
"Yes. Hush, sleep now."  
  
"Sleep. I don't need to sleep. I am not tired and definitely not in the mood for nightmares again."  
  
"You need your rest milady." "No I do not."  
  
"Yes you most definitely do."  
  
"I am fine. How do you think I lived all these years if I wasn't?"  
  
"Did you have pneumonia all those two thousand twenty three years?"  
  
"How do you know how old I am? Are you stalking me? Well no I didn't have a cold, but-"  
  
"So SHUT UP and sleep!"  
  
"You Shu-" Ewen's bell like laughter rang across the forest.  
  
"You two are so cute. You are arguing like a little married couple."  
  
Miriel turned and glared daggers at her.  
  
"You little bitc-" She stopped herself and made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. Legolas just had a small smile forming on his lips. Seeing his face Ewen just cracked up.  
  
"Whatever. Good night." Miriel's eyes misted over and she relaxed against Legolas. He smiled and bent his head down, smelling her hair happily. Pulling her closer to him, he sighed. ' This feels right. She's so close.' He could almost kiss her lips, her perfect lips. He leaned forward, but pulled away. 'This is not fair to her,' he thought. 'She is so afraid. But why? I could never hurt her, never.' His heart swelled painfully. He cleared his head of these thoughts and rested his chin on the top of his love's head.  
  
Ewen watched it all in silence thinking to herself. 'He really has fallen for her,' she thought. 'Poor brother. She has hidden away her heart and built a fortress around, she is so afraid of being hurt. And yet.... There is always hope,' she thought will a small smile. 'Even for me.'  
  
They pulled their horses up in front of the healers wing. Leaping off their horses, Legolas gathered Miriel in his arms and carried her away. Running lightly through out the halls he found Melthonaen.  
  
"Please, Melthonaen," he begged with a pleading look in his eyes. "Help her. She is terribly ill." Melthonaen nodded and walked into a small room, Legolas following her footsteps. Looking behind him, he could see a trail of blood marking their progress. Alarmed, he checked her over to see what was causing it and found a nasty gash on the outside of her left forearm. 'She let it go without treating it! And I didn't notice it! How could I be so unobservant and she so foolish.' He set Miriel down upon the small bed and turned to Melthonaen for help.  
  
She leaned down gracefully and felt Miriel's forehead. Her _expression grew troubled and she hurriedly checked Miriels pulse.  
  
"We will do what we can. She may yet live." "Is it that serious?" Melthonaen nodded. Legolas's face fell. "Please, put her in a dreamless sleep. You may not understand but it is of utmost importance to her health." He kissed Miriel's forehead and walked out.  
  
"I will try to save you," Melthonaen murmured. "For his sake."  
  
Legolas paced worriedly throughout the gardens surrounding his home. 'She must not die. She cannot. She is my sole reason for living, my light guiding me through the darkness.'  
  
"There seems to be something weighing your mind down brother." Ewen padded to his side. "Please do tell me."  
  
Legolas hesitated. "I-well-sh-she cannot die. I could not bear it. I love her, yet she fears me so. Why?" he said sadly looking up with tear filled eyes.  
  
Ewen sighed. "Fear, brother. Fear. It imprisons her within herself, binding her to lonliness and doubt. She fears love. She fears being hurt. It would break her heart beyond repair. Our guiding star would fall from the sky, our savoir would be lost."  
  
"I would never hurt her. I cannot. It is beyond my strength. I.I wish to help her.To save her from this darkness she surrounds herself in. I wish to tell her of my love for her but I fear.rejection. Yet I cannot love her from afar any longer. Help, sister. Help me." 


	4. Pirate songs and pointy shoes

"Be kind to her," Ewen said simply. She turned and walked out of the gardens, leaving Legolas there, alone with his thoughts.  
  
Miriel stirred under her thick layers of blankets, stretched, and emitted a loud yawn.  
  
"About time," said a sarcastic voice from the chair by her bed.  
  
"Ewen!" Miriel sat up quickly, discovered that that was a big mistake, and collapsed on her pillows. "Ow."  
  
Ewen chuckled. "That may not have been the smartest thing to do. Especially when recovering from a concussion"  
  
"What? What happened to my arm? And WHY is Legolas in my ROOM!?!"  
  
"O.K. I will say it again slowly. You. Got. A. Concussion. And. A. Gash. On. Your. Arm."  
  
"Thank you for being ever so informative. One last thing though. Your brother? Why is he here?"  
  
"He felt it was his duty to guard you from nightmares as you slept." There was an odd look in her eyes. "He will not do that for just anyone. He hates going into elves dreams. It makes him feel like he is an intruder, or so he says.  
  
"Thank you," Miriel whispered. "Thank you."  
  
"I think he has slept for long enough," Ewen whispered, with an evil look in her eyes. "He would just LOVE to know that you are awake."  
  
"Ewen!. That's not fair! You sho-"  
  
"Ooooooh Legolas, darling. Good morning sunshine." Ewen seemed very pleased with herself as Legolas stirred and his eyes cleared.  
  
"Yes," he said absently mindedly, not taking his eyes off of Miriel. "Are you alright?"  
  
"He was just worried sick. Never left this, though he won-"  
  
"Ewen!" Two voices screamed in unison. She sighed. "You are just no fun in the morning." She turned and stomped out of the room. A thick silence fell between them. Miriel squirmed uncomfortably under Legolas's gaze.  
  
"Well," he said reluctantly. "Since you are awake , I should be leaving now" He stood and turned to wake out of the room.  
  
"Ummm..." His head turned. "Maybe you could help me get down to the stables to meet Ewen?" She asked in a hesitant voice. His heart leapt joyfully. He did not have to leave her just yet.  
  
"Of course my lady." He swept her up in his arms and carried her gently down a flights of stairs on the way to the stables. 'Well, he didn't hesitate to carry me around at all now did he,' Miriel thought with a little smile. Upon reaching the stables, Ewen was standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
"You two are so CUTE!" Legolas tenderly put Miriel on the ground. "Well you certainly took long enough. Anything happen that I should know about?"  
  
"Wicked evil friend. I am going to get you. Ewen!!! Get back here!! I can not run that fast! EWEN!!!!"  
  
Miriel collapsed on the ground, panting. "Arrrggggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well then, since you've finished your little fit it's about time to get on your horse," Ewen simpered in a STICKY sweet voice as she swung up onto Piron.  
  
Miriel narrowed her eyes dangerously, but whistled a long note and like MAGIC (muhahaha) Larkiel came galloping out of the forest looking slightly chubbier. With a annoyed look at Ewen, Miriel twined her fingers in Larkiel's mane and vaulted smoothly onto her steed's back.  
  
"Yah!!!" whooping a battle cry Ewen sped into the forest. 'What are we doing?' Miriel thought. 'Our clearing is far to the west of here' Puzzled but determined to find out what was going on, Miriel followed her friend into the depths of the forest.  
  
'Yet, still does she wish to speak to me alone?' Her only answer was the sound of hoof beats echoing through out the quiet afternoon silence.  
  
Ewen pulled Piron up in a secluded clearing. She swung to the ground and stood there waiting for Miriel to dismount. Seeing a strangely out of place SERIOUS look in her friends eyes, Miriel paused.  
  
"Are you weak from your time in the hospital? Perhaps I should help you down, as it looks like you need to be helped." Miriel dismounted with an angry thud.  
  
"Finally. I did not mean to be rude. Of course," she said with a small smile. "Ahhh, Miriel don't hold a grudge. We need to talk." Walking over to a large bolder in the center of the clearing, she sat down and turned to Miriel expectantly. Miriel sighed and sat down.  
  
"We need to talk about?"  
  
"My brother." Ewen smiled.  
  
"Oh." Miriel looked distraught. She did not understand what her heart was telling her. 'I know that I like him and yet.Fear paralyzes me. Fear of losing my freedom forever, my soul, my independence. Yet I have lost my heart. I promised myself long ago that this would not happen. That it could not happen. I am lost. Gone is my star to bring me out of the darkness that is my mind and.my heart. I cannot.but...I must..'  
  
"Miriel? Are you alright. You seemed lost in your thoughts." Miriel nodded. Ewen looked at her strangely, a flash of understanding crossing her mind, but gone to quickly for her to really tell what it was.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well.Miriel. I guess it has to be said. My brother.he has.very strong feelings for you. You are his world. His guiding star. Did you not know this?"  
  
Miriel looked shy and indecisive. "I did." She said quietly.  
  
"Please. Tell me your feelings for him, so at least I may know what is going to happen to my brother. I know what it is you fear. But he could never hurt you, of all people. It is beyond his strength."  
  
Miriel's eyes looked downward. "I-I do.love him."  
  
Ewen smiled. "Thank Finwe for that. But you must let him know. I have a feeling something will happen at the ball tonight." She had on a very superior smile.  
  
"EWEN!!!!! TELL ME!!!!" "Race you back!" The two companions laughed and leapt onto their horses, setting a blistering pace along the path. As they turned the corner by the stables they and their horses were both breathing hard. Ewen saw the sun setting and whispered to Miriel.  
  
"I think we are going to be late." Tonight was going to be a huge feast with dancing(*smiles innocently*) and live music form a famous elvish minstrel. So of course neither girls wanted to go. AT ALL. Miriel sighed.  
  
"I hate the world right now. It's evil!" She muttered sarcastically. Ewen grinned. The girls leapt off of their horses and sprinted towards their changing room. Legolas watched from a balcony above the stables. 'A great weight seems lifted off their shoulders. What could my sister have said?' he mused.  
  
Ewen leaned dizzily against the walls of their room.  
  
"Not the spiral staircases ever again. I don't feel so good." Miriel laughed.  
  
"We have to change," she said in a hurried tone as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out two dresses. "One for you and one for me." Ewen gasped.  
  
"Wow! The dressmakers really outdid themselves this time."  
  
"For once you may be right."  
  
"Miriel! I am always right, of course." Miriel smiled. The dresses were really beautiful. Ewen slipped on her dress. Miriel gaped.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Is it really that good?" Ewen said in a mistrusting voice. It was. Her dress was a pale green like the leaves of pale spring, just out of bloom. It had a long full skirt that just barely touched the ground. Sleeves spun of gossamer silk were left open at the shoulder and were left that way until they reached the elbow. At the elbow it dropped down to form a long full sleeve of a slightly dark, sheer green. The dress fit her figure perfectly, just covering her shoulders with a scooped neckline. It was belted with a silver rope studded with emeralds. Miriel was in awe. Her friend looked like a creature out of legend. "WOW."  
  
"Put yours on and then we will see about that."  
  
"I HATE dresses," Miriel mumbled bitterly. "Always getting in the way." Pulling the dress past her shoulders and buttoning up the back see looked at her friend. "Well. Insult away."  
  
Ewen just stood there, mouth open. "Nimrodel?"  
  
"Uuuuhhhhhh no." Miriel looked like a queen. The beautiful scarlet dress didn't cover the shoulders and the sleeves that came out of the were open from shoulder to elbow like Ewen's but were not gathered up like a bell. They hung loosely to her mid thigh in a sheer covering of golden silk. A straight neckline accented her pale throat and collarbone. The form fitting bodice was plain, but a gold, ruby covered cord acted as a belt. The skirt was long a full, but it parted in the middle to show a golden slip.  
  
"Whoa.." Ewen shook her head. "Anyway, can you help me put on my jewelry?" Miriel nodded and had Ewen lift her hair out of the way so that she could hook the silver chain around her neck. Hanging from the simple chain was an icicle of emerald. It almost looked like a stalactite of emerald hanging from a chain. She wore a silver circlet on her forehead that had nothing on it but was an intricate design of swirls and loops. Miriel put on her normal circlet and was reaching for her shoes when she felt a touch on her shoulder. "Put on this necklace." Ewen handed Miriel a delicate looking silver chain with a pure crystal shaped leaf hanging from it. 'Well, that is certainly not something that happens every day.' As she slipped it on Miriel asked  
  
"Where did you get this? It is better than the work of the dwarves and the elves together. It's priceless!"  
  
"From a special friend." 'My brother knew she would like it. He spent twenty years just to carve the leaf and find the crystal in our store houses. The crystal was brought with Elrond from the undying lands.' Miriel pulled the necklace around her neck and clasped it with a small "Oh!" Rainbows danced across the room, light reflecting off all the delicately carved veins in the perfectly transparent crystal. Well it was transparent. As soon as it touched her pale neck a sunlit glow came off its surface and with a small flash of smoke the crystal turned a dark forest green. Miriel blinked twice, amazed at her good fortune, slipped on her shoes, swung her unmade up hair over her shoulder and stood up.  
  
"Let's go," Ewen said in a depressed voice. They walked out of the door together, arm in arm. Miriel winced.  
  
"These are NOT very comfortable shoes." Ewen smiled.  
  
"Did you really expect them to be? Come on, let's go crash this party!" The elves smiled mischievously and skipped, well one skipped and one half limped half skipped, through the double doors that were the entrance to the main hall. Some minstrels were playing a slow sad song in the corner and the peaceful music drifted up to the arching rafters, partially open to the twinkling stars above. As the girls walked in the music stopped and several minstrel's strings broke with a twang. Everyone turned to stare at the two gorgeous newcomers.  
  
"Uh oh," Ewen mumbled as a group of guy elves ran practically drooling towards them.  
  
Giving each other a long look they turned back towards the group of elves and burst into song.  
  
"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" Miriel and Ewen were doing the can- can across the dance floor. Elves practically ran out of their way, looking very, very afraid. Miriel grinned.  
  
"We pillage, we plunder we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties YO HO!"  
  
Turing to circle around the room again the girls continued singing loudly and very obnoxiously. They did this almost every time a song was played, because..well they really did NOT want to dance with any one. No one ever asked. I think you can see why. A female elf paused in their way, gave them an extremely panicked look as if to say, 'Who are you crazy elves?'  
  
"I hope no one gets it," Ewen mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. Her reply was an emphatic nod.  
  
"Who is that elf walking over here," Miriel said.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
The elf was tall, with long dark hair. He looked to be one of the sea elves, but you really can never tell.  
  
"May I ask for this dance?" Miriel swallowed nervously. 'Damn it! I can't say no! My feet are starting to hurt. Blasted shoes!'  
  
"Of course good sir. May I ask your name?"  
  
"Balkin, my lady of the sea elves and the forgotten land." Legolas watched angrily from a hidden corner, a glass of juice in his hand. 'It means nothing to her. She does not care for him. This dance means nothing.'  
  
Gracefully taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor Balkin looked deep into Miriel's eyes and smiled. 'So this is the one I have been sent here to catch. There will be no problems on my side of the bargain with Thranduil. He must really be desperate to get such a beautiful creature off his hands so quickly'  
  
'Well he looks all cocky, does he not? I was not going to do this but I am going to have to teach him a lesson. A very painful one.' A delicate smile graced her face as she slowly and carefully reached out her foot and stepped onto Balkin's foot. Hard.  
  
He gasped painfully and his foot was held lightly off the ground as he continued dancing with a small limp, his face etched with pain. "My lady that was my foot."  
  
"Oh," Miriel smiled. "I am so sorry. Oh, I am so clumsy." 'He does not seem to much in pain. Oh well. He will be.' Her eyes narrowed evilly. "Was that your foot too," she whispered in a childlike voice.  
  
"Yes." His eyes grew watery and his voice sounded more like a whimper. Miriel's shoes had very pointy stiletto heels.  
  
Miriel continued to step on the elf's foot for the rest of the ballad. It was a very long ballad, about the history of the elven and human wars with the evil Morgoth. Smiling happily to herself she walked back to Ewen.  
  
"That was so cruel. I wish I were you. That looked fun!"  
  
"Sadly," She replied with a very evil smile, "It was. Does that make me a malicious bitch?" Ewen smiled.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"Oh good. I thought I was being too nice, but..."  
  
Ewen pushed her chin to the left. Miriel turned.  
  
"What? Oh."  
  
Legolas stood right behind her. She gulped. Ewen smiled evilly. "Would you accompany me on a walk through the gardens my lady?"  
  
"Of course. I will be right back, Ewen." She turned and took Legolas's arm as they headed out of the hall.  
  
"I see that Ewen gave you my necklace."  
  
"It.it.was from you," She said almost reverently. They reached the gardens and walked though the moonlight paths. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It is dim compared to your beauty." (STICKY)  
  
"I.OW!" She collapsed on the pathway, white shoes stained red with blood. "I knew they were too tight." She cursed under her breath.  
  
"Miriel, are you alright?" Legolas bent down and scooped her up in his arms. He started walking towards a small stream. Upon reaching it he sat down on a rock. "If I may," he said politely, looking pointedly at her shoes. Miriel nodded. He carefully took the off and slipped her feet into the ice cold water.  
  
"Thank you," She whispered quietly.  
  
"Do not thank me until you have heard what I have to say." Just then Miriel realized she was sitting on Legolas's lap. She went a very dark pink. She squirmed uneasily. "I do not mean to frighten you. Please, just listen to me. Long I have watched you grow, long have I hounded your steps. Yet I could not bring myself to show my face to you. I have labored over that necklace many long years. Perhaps you wonder about the color and aura?" Miriel nodded. His eyes fell. "It shines with the radiance of my love and it will as long as I love you, forever. It's green color, well Greenleaf you see for my name, and its color comes from your love for me. A Greenleaf." Her eyes widened in amazement. 'That took a lot of nerve.' Miriel swallowed, made a decision and softly took his hand. He brought his clear eyes up to hers and his lips held a soft smile.  
  
"Yes?" Miriel whispered, almost afraid to move. 'Hurry up brother,' Ewen thought from her cover off bushes. 'Kiss her already'  
  
"Amin mela lle." Miriel smiled happily. She blinked and suddenly Legolas leaned in to kiss her. Their lips meet and Miriel's heart rate got pretty damn high. 'He is a really good kisser.' It was a soft kiss. He poured all of his love and devotion inot it. 'Thank god this is nothing like Ewen said it would be. That was just scary. Their lips fell apart. Miriel looked into his eyes and said simply.  
  
"I believe in you." She leaned her head against his chest. Legolas's heart swelled with joy. Miriel felt his arms pull her close.  
  
'Ahhhhhhh. This is so cute.' Ewen thought.  
  
"Ohhh Miriel , honey that was soooooo cute when's the wedding?" Ewen said as she burst out of the bushes.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggg!!! Do you HAVE to ruin my only romantic moment in almost a thousand years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Of course. Oh look at the time. Got to go plan your wedding. Tata."  
  
Legolas smiled. His sister was completely insane. It was only fitting. Miriel stirred. Legolas's attention immediately returned to her. He blushed.  
  
"Ummmm...Legolas? I can't breathe very well right now." She smiled weakly.  
  
'Of course. I was holding her quite tightly. I have no problem with that.' He loosened his grip on her, but still pulled her tightly against him.  
  
"So..." Miriel blushed. "I can not thank you enough for this necklace. And tonight." She smiled just so slightly. Moonlight fell upon her shoulders, giving her a shining halo. "I have to be getting back to my rooms now."  
  
"Of course. May I escort you back?"  
  
"Well. Since I can not walk, I guess that would be a yes." Legolas stood and pulling Miriel tightly into his arms, he walked silently across the gardens of Mirkwood. Reaching Miriel's room, he pulled open the door and set her softly on the bed.  
  
"Good night, Miriel." With a soft lingering kiss on her lips he turned and walked slowly out of the room. Turning to lean against the wall outside he breathed hard. 'What just happened?'  
  
Miriel froze, putting her hand to her lips. 'Oh my lord. Did he just kiss me? Again? This can not be happening! My heart is ice. This can not be. It cannot be.' 


	5. Peace cut short

Mint tea will conquer the whole bloody universe. MUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Sorry for the long wait, my beta was sick, oh wonder Ewen, to be obeyed at all costs. All credit goes to Tolkien of course. Oh, and by the way, you steal my characters and I will kill you while you sleep. *innocent smile* That being said, here is the long awaited chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Peace cut short "WAKE UP YOU LAZY ELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very unwelcome voice cut through the drowsy morning air.  
  
Miriel took the pillow of her head to give Ewen a nasty a glare. "What the heck?!?!?! It's." She paused for a glance out the window. "EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!!! ARE You IN INSANE!!!!???!!!"  
  
"Probably," Ewen said with a happy smile a she skipped around Miriel's bed. "Good morning sunshine. Time to go."  
  
"WHERE!!!!!?????"  
  
"Outside. The whole city will probably be coming too, since you woke them up." "AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" This is abuse!"  
  
"My brother is waiting outside." Miriel threw a pillow at her friends head.  
  
"Go away. I want MY SLEEP!"  
  
Ten minutes later a very rumpled looking elf was dragged out to the stables, Ewen pulling her by the arm. Snickers erupted around them as they.walked into the stable area. The whole company of Elven archers was standing, assembled, waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"I hate you," Miriel muttered miserably.  
  
"I have mint tea."  
  
"You are my best friend in the world. Lead me to the tea!!!!!!" Miriel followed her friend into the stables, only to be confronted by a smiling Legolas holding a flask of tea. "YAY!!!!!!!! MINT TEA!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Legolas chuckled.  
  
"A wonderful welcome, to be sure." Pouring the entire flask of tea into her mouth, Miriel noticeably brightened.  
  
"I feel much better now. See SOMEONE has enough sense to bring tea"  
  
"Yes, yes I am SO sure you are happy my brother is here." Miriel's glare was daggers in her direction. "That hurt." Miriel raised an eyebrow. "You are impossible in the morning. Call Larkiel. It is time to go." Miriel nodded, somewhat confused but willing to follow her friend. Her long whistle pierced the air. Yet, no horse answered her call. Miriel whistled again, but her horse failed to appear. The elf turned a snow white and ran towards the forest. Legolas followed, with a grim expression on his face.  
  
Breathing hard, Miriel stumbled into Larkiel's clearing. Larkiel was there. At first Miriel thought she was sleeping. "Come on you lazy bum. Time to go." Then Miriel's eyes widened as she took in the puddle of blood surrounding her steadfast steed and companion. "Larkiel?" Her voice faltered. She ran to her horse and fell to her knees in despair. From this close up, she could tell that her horse's wound was mortal. Claw marks slashed her stomach and blood oozed slowly from her lacerations.  
  
"Oh, by the Valar." Legolas came to kneel beside his beloved. "A crazed catamount. They are vicious creatures," he said sadly, surveying Larkiel's wounds. "There is no hope for her." Larkiel stirred and Miriel's eyes widened with hope. Her legs beat the air feverishly and she looked deep into her owner's eyes. Then, with a shuddering sigh, a wisp of mist escaped from her mouth as the great animal's eyes grew glassy. A lonely tear trickled down Miriel's cheek, followed by another. Tears were pouring down her face as she gently closed her horse's eyes. Legolas saw her pain and drew her into an embrace. She pulled free of him and ran, tripping over rocks and tree roots, with small branches whipping her face, she ran. She did not care if she ever stopped; she only knew that she had to keep running. Footsteps rang behind her, only giving her the encouragement to run even faster. A root caught at her foot and she fell to the ground in a dazed heap. Legolas caught up and came to her side. Tears no longer graced her face and she had the air of one that had seen too much for their years, far too much. Legolas's eyes deepened in sadness.  
  
"Why do you run from me?" He whispered softly, almost to himself.  
  
Miriel's gazed drifted towards the road, and then with wide, fearful eyes, they locked gazes. "I run to my freedom." She said quietly, and shyly. "When I was young I had all these dreams for myself. I was going to be the lone rider, wandering the terrain alone, with only my horse for company. I would never fall in love. Never." Her eyes closed with internal pain, almost too much for her to bear.  
  
Legolas's gazed softened and he put his arms around her. Pulling her close he whispered into her ear. "I will never hold you down. You deserve to have your own way in life and may no one every hold you back." Her muscles were taunt and relaxed with his words.  
  
'He understands. Of all the people I have ever met, even Ewen, he is the only one who understands the call to be free.' With those thoughts spinning in her mind, she buried her face in his chest, seeking comfort from him. His arms tightened and he pulled her chin upward. Turning her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes, he whispered sadly into her ear.  
  
"I love you and I will NEVER do anything to hurt you. Please, trust me." His piercing blue eyes held Miriel's gaze, until she smiled weakly and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered hoarsely. He gave her a kiss on the mouth and stood up, pulling her to her feet. Legolas noticed that her legs trembled and she was barely holding herself upright. Sadness filled his heart. He could not bear to see her like this.  
  
"All you alright, melamin?"  
  
"I think so....." Just then her knees gave out and she fell against him. "I guess not," she whispered with a weak grin. Legolas pulled her up into his arms and walked back towards the company of elves. He walked lightly, like a cat and turned the corner to where Larkiel's body lay. Miriel's muscles were tight and her eyes and fists squeezed shut. 'It is going to hell. I am going to kill it. It will burn. Die! Die! Die! Stupid animal killed my horse..'  
  
Legolas stopped by Larkiel's mutilated body and knelt down to cut a strand of hair from her tail. Miriel did not even notice she was so deep in her thoughts.  
  
Legolas thought to himself. 'At least she will have something to remember her horse by,' as he stared ruefully at the hairs clenched in his palm. He sighed and stood up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is taking them so long!?" Ewen whined loudly. "WE have to GO!!!" Just then Legolas and Miriel turned the corner. "Oh."  
  
Legolas reached Piron and gently lifted Miriel onto his horse. Miriel snapped out of her reverie and looked mildly confused. Then realization light in her eyes and she went still. Legolas swung up behind her, and called out as he spurred his horse onward.  
  
"We ride to Rohan!!!!" The company clattered off quickly to the east. Miriel sat tense on Piron's withers, her back straight and arms clenched.  
  
Legolas laughed deeply behind. Her head snapped around to glare at him accusingly as they galloped across the wide-open planes of Middle Earth on their way to Rohan.  
  
"Do you plan to amuse the Rohirrim by falling off the horse as we arrive?" Confusion registered on her face and she gave him a quizzical look. "Well if you intend to keep your muscles tight the whole way, it is only logical that you will fall off."  
  
Her eyes narrowed menacingly. Legolas gave her a broad smile and turned his gaze to the long grasses covering the terrain. A young sun rose overhead and shone a weak light upon the crowd. "YOU are trying to manipulate me! That is not fair!"  
  
"Well, I can not say that I have a problem with a pretty elf leaning on her the whole way to Rohan"  
  
"Oh, you are so cruel," she muttered sarcastically to herself. She sighed and leaned back, relaxing onto Legolas's chest. Legolas smile and put his arms around her waist, taking one of her hands in his.  
  
Ewen rode back among the troops until she was alongside them. A wicked smile graced her lips. "Awwwwwww. You just so cute!" She said sarcastically in a mock-baby voice.  
  
Miriel groaned loudly, turned and buried her head in Legolas's chest in despair. Legolas just smiled more.  
  
"I will leave you two to your cuddling." Miriel's head snapped up and a serious offended look in her eyes. "CUDDLING!!!!!!!!!!! EWEN PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!" She turned to give Legolas a look and when he nodded with a smile, she grabbed the reins and galloped behind her friend. The elves smiled, all around them.  
  
Ewen just laughed to herself and lead her friend across the desert, with the rest of their company following. Finally she slowed her horse to a tired walk towards the setting sun.  
  
The commander In chief of the elves pulled up his horse and told the company to make camp for the night. Miriel swung tiredly off Piron and moaned loudly. "My legs! Owwwwwwwww!" Ewen grinned and danced around Miriel just out of reach, holding up her friend's sleeping bag.  
  
"You want this, do not you not?"  
  
"Ewen!!!! Give me my sleeping bag." She just grinned and ran around the camp, throwing her friends sleeping bag in the air and catching it again. "You cruel and unusual person."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Not fair!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!""""""""" Miriel screamed as her sleeping bag was thrown in the fire pit.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"You are so SCREWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not if you can not catch me!"  
  
"Get your ass over here right now!" Ewen smiled. Her evil plan was complete. Muhahahahaha. She pranced over to Legolas, looking like an adorable, innocent little sister.  
  
"What was that for? She is traumatized. You should at least be nice."  
  
"Where is she going to sleep now, huh? All alone? In the wilderness?" She smiled evilly. Legolas looked confused and then he grinned.  
  
"You are a very bad elf."  
  
"Muhahahahahahaha!"  
  
Night fell upon the elf campsite, and yet Miriel and Ewen were still running around like insane maniacs, screaming at each other in very loud and obnoxious voices. Old news. Finally, one elf had the nerve to scream at them.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Both elves turned to glare at the soldier. He winced.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Whatever." Both of them turned to head towards their sleeping bags. Or the ground, in Miriel's case. "Oh right. I HAVE NO SLEEPING BAG!!!"  
  
"I am sure my brother could help you there." All smiles and innocence, Ewen walked back to her sleeping spot. Miriel blinked, somewhat in shock, and slowly turned towards Legolas.  
  
"Ewen can Aiya, auta miqula orqu." A smile graced his face. "Well have fun sleeping in your, nice, warm, fuzzy sleeping bag....I need to stop staring at that before I have a nervous breakdown."  
  
"You can have my sleeping bag."  
  
"Oh, well that is nice but where will you sleep? I mean, it is a big sleeping bag but..."  
  
Ewen called out from the other side of the camp. "I am sure you two can share the sleeping bag!" Miriel blanched and Legolas smiled softly.  
  
"Well, only if you do not mind. It is very cold, and....?"  
  
"Fine, what an elf has to do to get a sleeping bag....." Miriel sighed and snuggled into the warm, green sleeping bag. "Much better. EWEN GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn it. You are no fun when you're annoyed."  
  
"Then stop annoying me."  
  
"But I would have no reason to live." "I am sure." Miriel turned over to find Legolas sitting on a cold rock, wrapped in a blanket. He looked like he was about to catch hypothermia. 'Shit. Now I feel guilty. Damn Ewen and her evil, diabolical plot to control the world. Daaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I can not help it, I mean I have to help him, there is nothing I can do.' Just keep telling yourself that, a little voice in her head whispered. 'Oh shut the hell up. And now I am talking to myself. Great.....' "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?" His voice was barely more than a chilled whisper, its sound fleeting on the open plains of Rohan.  
  
"Are you frostbitten yet?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Miriel sighed. 'DAMN' "Legolas, it is really OK we share. I do not like waking up to find dead elves next to my sleeping bag. Do whatever you want."  
  
"Thank you, Miriel." Soft footsteps sounded near her head and she felt Legolas slip into the sleeping bag, next to her. 'If this could have gotten more awkward, it just did. And something cold is against my back!' She turned over. "You are like a bloody ice cube" She took his hand and winced. "I can not feel my hands." She pulled him next to her. 'This is just so he does not die...' Snickers erupted from a certain sleeping bag across the camp. 'NOT NOW!' Legolas's arm draped around her waist, and she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms. 'How ironic. Sleeping in someone's arms. Ewen will piss herself laughing at this.' But not matter what the little voices in her head told her, she relaxed in his arms and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips, some part of her knowing that this was exactly where she wanted to be.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sun rose upon the sleeping travelers, bathing them in an armful of golden sunlight.  
  
Miriel returned to consciousness to find her wrapped in Legolas's arms, pulled tight against his chest. 'What the in the name of Valar? Ohhhh rigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttttt.'  
  
"Good Morning Melomin." Miriel shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Breathing would be very nice." Legolas blushed and loosened his hold on her. Miriel struggled upright, only to see Ewen across the campsite, trying to hide a very big grin... "Excuse me." She leapt fluidly to her feet, and headed towards a small stream nearby. Stooping to grab a pail on the way there, she filled the bucket full of ice cold water, and winced as some of it splashed onto her skin. Her cloak flowing behind her, she made her way confidently across the camp to stand beside a yawning Ewen's sleeping bag. "Good morning Ewen. Was the night's entertainment satisfactory?" An innocent look crossed Miriel's face as she quickly upended the bucket over her half-awake friend. "What..MIRIEL, GO SMITE YOURSELF!!!"  
  
"Now, now Ewen. Revenge is sweet."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I deserved that, and you will definitely deserve being pushed into the river." Ewen sprang up, ready to throw her friend into the stream, when a scout's call pierced the air.  
  
"The riders of Rohan approach!" Both elves looked at each other and ran back to their sleeping bags to put on their formal cloaks.  
  
A band of finely bred, galloping horses rode up through the right side of the partially clean sleeping area. One of the Rohirrim, the one that seemed to be the leader of them, separated from the group and rode towards Miriel, Ewen, and the now standing Legolas. The Rohirrim removed his helmet and dipped his head in respect to the elves. Turning towards Miriel, a small smile played on his lips.  
  
"So we finally meet, young elf. We have been waiting for you." 


	6. Author's Note

Just checking up here. One question though. Actually, two. If you are reading this and not reviewing it- and I know who you are- why aren't you? REVIEW NOW! Not you Hallagurthiel. You can stop now. The other question is, if you want me to make you a character, (?) email me these things about him or her;  
  
Age Race Name Gender Background Personality Abilities/ Talents  
  
Anyways, Naamarie.  
  
Miriel  
  
P.S. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 


	7. Mud wars

*I know, it's short, many apologies. But, you see, the voices tend to have long conversations, very time consuming, ya know. Skips away to talk to self*  
  
Chap 6  
  
"Really? Why? I feel special." Behind the elves groaned on despair. This was not going well. Legolas grinned. Miriel always was special. The rider removed his helmet and stepped down from his chestnut steed, which was prancing and rolling his eyes with impatience. Miriel and Ewen's eyes widened.  
  
"EOMUND!" The rider grinned as Miriel and Ewen ran towards him.  
  
"Well, I will have to go away more often if I get this kind of welcome." Legolas was shifting uncomfortably. "Who are your friends?" Ewen smiled as her chance appeared.  
  
"Oh, that's Miriel's boyfriend, my brother Legolas." Miriel and Legolas looked at each other and groaned, Miriel banging her head on his shoulder. Ewen smiled even wider.  
  
Eomund, restraining his laughter and failing miserably, opened his mouth to speak. "Perhaps you and your soldiers  
  
"Thank you, good rider. We will follow you back to your city." "Very well." Eomund swung back onto his horse, which reared slightly and tried to bolt. Miriel sighed and went to find Piron. He was standing by a tree on the edge of the bubbling stream.  
  
"Hey, Piron, it is alright. What's wrong, little boy, huh?" Piron flinched away from her trembling and foam dripping off his neck. Miriel blinked, puzzled. Then she saw it. A black adder was coiled on the stream bank, hissing and stretching its neck out towards Piron, angrily.  
  
"Oh, Valar smite it," She muttered. The snake turned its head towards her, its forked tongue inches from her leg. She really, really hated snakes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she drew out her sword, glinting in the early morning sunshine. The snake started uncoiling and flowing towards her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. Steeling her fear, she slashed her sword at the adder and watched as it was swept away into the river. Suppressing her shivers, she wiped her sword on the cattails and turned back to Legolas's horse. Piron stopped shaking and turned his drooping head towards Miriel. She reached out her hand and stroked his forehead. "Come on, boy." They turned and walked back towards the Riders of Rohan. Legolas walked towards them hurriedly. "  
  
"Melamin, are you all right?" A worried _expression crossed his face. "What happened?" Miriel leapt onto Piron's back and looked down on her boyfriend.  
  
"It was just an adder." She said nonchalantly. Legolas swung up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear. "I thought you were afraid of snakes."  
  
"I am." She shifted and turned to look into Legolas's face. "I am fine, alright?" He smiled and pulled her close to him. Piron cantered on behind the Riders.  
  
"You are the most wonderful elf I have ever met."  
  
"I'm touched." Legolas laughed behind her and Miriel smiled happily.  
  
Ewen heard them and turned back to look at them. Her heart tightened painfully. The Rider next to her noticed her change in expression. "Do not worry, miss. There will be someone for you." He smiled. "Plenty of men would be very happy to find a girl like you." Ewen smiled, somewhat affronted.  
  
"Thank you, I think." The Rider smiled, satisfied and rode on ahead. Ewen was drifting off to her daydreams, which I am not going to describe here, when a call from the frontline cut through her reverie.  
  
"The Golden Hall is near!" Surprisingly enough, the leader galloped ahead even faster. Thunder pierced Miriel's thoughts as Eomund and his riders wound their way up the hill of Edoras. Loping under the fortified gate, they wound their way up through the streets to the peak of the hill, which was crowned in the rising rays of the sun. Leaping to the ground with the fluidity of an elf, Eomund lead the way into his hall. The elves followed cautiously. Guards at the door snapped into attention. Doors weighing as much as a mature stallion clattered open.  
  
"Oh, by the Valar," Ewen whispered, dumbstruck. Sunlight streamed into the hall, filling the walls with captured sunbeams almost blinding to the eye. Three long trestle tables occupied the center of the grand hall, while a throne carved in the likeness of three horses dominated the upper portion of the floor. A meal fit for Lord Ulmo himself covered the table and Miriel's stomach groaned, remembering a long ago breakfast. Several elves strayed towards the table appreciatively. Eomund noted this.  
  
"Alas, my friends, before we eat, let us be entertained. Follow me." Eomund proclaimed with the air of a practiced host. He stalked up through another entrance as some of the younger elves groaned sadly to themselves. The corridor they treaded muffled their whispered protests to all but Elven ears. The eyes of the other elves, as unreadable as their faces where supposed to be, showed signs of apprehension mixed with doubt.  
  
The air was slowly permeated with the wafting breeze carrying the smells of horses and fresh hay. Miriel breathed in deeply, cleansing her lungs of the sluggish corridor air. The polished hardwood they trod on abruptly changed to worn and weathered grey flagstones and stray wisps of alfalfa. The walls dropped away as they entered the open air, right in front of a massive corral that was strangely devoid of horses. The clouds were a deep pink and were eyed with appreciation by elves, which failed to notice the abrupt halt of the king and ran into each other in a picture of disarray. They quickly untangled themselves, some of them turning pink in the process.  
  
Grumbles filled the air. Miriel put a callused hand to her head. "Ow." Her voice echoed on the now silent stables of Rohan. Then she saw it. The corral was not, s she thought, empty. A single horse all but dominated the immense space, glaring at the trespassers to its "realm". Then, with the fluidity of a practiced dancer, (that's for you, Max) she--the horse had a definite female air-deliberately approached them, lips pulled back in a rage filled snarl. The setting sun sent rays of red light across a black, shining pelt, with a mane trailing down to her hocks. Arching neck, Roman nose, and long, muscular legs set this mare apart from the Quarter like horses that normally occupied Rohan.  
  
"That, my friends, is a queen." Eomund's mouth quirked in a small smile. "And she deserves to be humbled." A tall Rohirrim approached the corral from the far side and the mare spun on her hind legs to charge him. He rolled nimbly out of the way and leapt with a practiced air, onto her back. She froze, the calm before the storm. The she exploded in a series of bucks and leaps that would make a mustang proud.  
  
Without a saddle or hackamore of any sort, the rider hung on grimly, grabbing the curly black mane as if grabbing for his life. Which, in a way, he was. The mare realized that he wasn't getting off without a fight and dropped to her knees. The rider smiled, thinking her done for. The smile vanished faster than cream down a cat's throat as the mare laid on her side and proceeded to roll. The rider slid off, just in time to avoided two thousand pounds slamming onto his leg. Satisfied, the mare leapt up and proceeded to chase the Rohirrim around the corral.  
  
All this happened without anyone uttering a single word. The Rider stormed over to the king.  
  
"That horse is NOT safe! Throw it to the dogs!" His face was white with fury. Miriel couldn't help smirking, just a little. That horse had a great sense of humor. The Rider's eyes immediately turned to her, infuriated. "Try yourself, elf," he spat the word like a vile poison.  
  
Miriel bowed, "As you wish." Then, with three fluid strides, she vaulted over the fence. The horse stalked towards her slowly, like a predator and its prey, nostrils flaring angrily. Miriel stood her ground as the horse ran at her. Legolas grew milk-white and looked away. Then, just as death seemed inevitable, Miriel held out her hand, palm first. The mare slid to a stop, confused. This two-legger was weird. The, slowly, she shuffled forward to nuzzle the elf's palm. Raising her other hand, Miriel scratched the mare's forehead and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Let's go get them all very, very muddy." The horse seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then nodded vigorously. Like rider, like horse. Miriel grinned and swung the broad back. The mare calmly turned and walked back to the other end of the corral. Then, launching into a full hand gallop, she effortlessly cleared the fence to land in a huge puddle of mud, drenching the rider and some of the more impertinent elves, along with Ewen, of course. The King stood, silent, and then burst into a deep-bellied laugh.  
  
"Deserve each other, they do. The mare is a gift to fine rider. Ride well." Miriel responded with a deep bow. Turning, she encountered a few malevolent stares coming from newly...darkened faces. "And I leave you, Miriel, to deal with them." The king inclined his head in the direction of the mud puddle and then turned and swept away, leaving behind a full pledged mud fight. Elves were not as ..reserved.. as they seemed. Or as clean.  
  
*Be good little minions and review. Or I will smite you all! Muhahahahaha..ha! I win. 


	8. The Dusty Plains

I know, I know. I take far too long to write but email my bloody teachers about...Grrrrrrr. I HATE homework.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Piercing screams cut through the air of a lazy Rohirrim maid's afternoon. Startled, she jumped up out of her high-backed armchair, flicked her amber hair out of her steely eyes, and ran with as much dignity as possible to her round window.  
  
A scene of carnage and fallen warriors was spread out like a picnic beneath her window. The maid turned to call for help as she saw a strange object flying towards her open window. Squinting against the setting sun, she could have sworn she saw the thing quiver, like a blob of clear healing salve. Frowning slightly, she leaned forward and screamed as the thing whizzed over her head onto her bed. Jumping and doing a 180 degree turn, Faeli discovered that a MUDBALL was splattered all over her riding gear. Checking one last time out the window to confirm her suspicions, she slipped on an old hooded cloak and swept out her door to the corral, all the while voices in her head muttered....  
  
'Stupid bastards got my tack dirty...  
  
'They deserve to meet my friend, Mr. Horse crap...'  
  
And things of that sort.  
  
Scooping up an especially goopy piece of mud, Miriel turned from her vantage point on her new horse. Eyes sweeping over the battle field, she spotted a vulnerable elf, kneeling down to retrieve some mud. With a feral grin, she nudged her mare in a silent canter and came up behind the elf. Raising her arm slightly, she fired her missile, which landed in the elf's once perfect hair. Slowly, deliberately, he- it was a definite he- turned and looked her straight in the eye. The corners of his lips twitched into an impish smile.  
  
"I do believe you just messed up my hair." The laughter was barely contained in his light, fluid voice."  
  
Miriel shrugged. "A moment worthy of a tapestry, I will admit."  
  
"I am going to have to get you very, very muddy."  
  
"Ooh, the terror. I'm quaking in my traveling shoes."  
  
Pushing a glob of horse manure out of his hair, Legolas gave a mock-bow. Miriel mud-balled him again. The opportunity was far too good to pass up. A resigned sigh escaped his lips. "I will just have to bombard you with adoration until you surrender, won't I?" Miriel fled, shrieking like a harpy with her tale on fire.  
  
He shrugged. "I wasn't completely joking," he whispered to himself, thoughtfully. The sight of his completely clean sister diverted his thoughts. It was time to formulate a plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jumping over the fallen bodies of her Elven comrades, Miriel made her way over to a particularly large, rancid pile of horse manure. 'Perfect. Ewen is far too clean for her own good. It is my sworn duty as a friend to save her from a terrible, clean fate. I have to do it.'  
  
Halting her mare without reins, Miriel slid off and stalked quietly towards the pile of crap. Wincing slightly, she dug her hands into it and grabbed a large ball. 'Just think Miriel, it will probably clear up your complexion, not that you care.'  
  
Holding the missile as far from her body as possible, Miriel grabbed the silky mane of her horse and gracefully deposited herself on its back. 'I really must name you, that way when I make Ewen surrender after covering her in manure, she can fully praise you and grovel. Great times, melamin, great times.' Cantering onward she appraised heroic names in her head.  
  
'Hmmmm.......something queen would fit you.........not black queen...you aren't evil...red- no......Grey! You shall be the grey queen, neither pure or evil and much more fun than either. Mithhiril, until the end of the ages.' Grinning, Miriel sighted her target, and as if knowing her rider's intentions, Mithhiril sped to Ewen's side and paused, waiting for the missile to rain upon the elf's head. And rain it did.  
  
Ewen looked upwards, hearing the hoof beats, only to have a full load dumped in her face. Spitting Valar knows what out of her mouth; she turned a malevolent gaze on Miriel. Her only response was the smile on Miriel's face growing even larger. Narrowing her eyes in a furious glare, she leapt from the ground and chased after Miriel, full speed.  
  
Miriel gulped, knowing fully the power Ewen's wrath (snicker) and galloped away, Mithhiril leaping gracefully over the bodies of fallen foes. Then, a sudden halt brought Miriel to slam against the glossy neck of her steed. "What in the name....."  
  
The messenger in front of her cleared his throat, embarrassed. "A message Milady, for a Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas, with that ever so keen Elven hearing of his, padded lightly over the were Miriel was standing and composed himself, this being difficult, as he was completely covered in ......mud.  
  
"Yes, good sir?" Legolas pierced him with the famous stare. The messenger reached into an invisible satchel on his back and pulled out a slightly glowing letter (Elven paper, of course). Handing it to the Prince, he turned clumsy and sped away. A puzzled expression masking his face, Legolas unfolded the letter. A quick glance at the flowing script and he blanched. He put it in Miriel's hand and waited expectantly.  
  
My dear son,  
  
I hope this reaches you swiftly. I have a great need of your assistance here in our home. Please return here quickly. There is no need to bring the others along, let them have their visit with the Rohirrim for now. And besides, the lovely princess from the Western shores is her to help me in my negotiations and I am sure she will be very pleased to meet you.  
  
Your loving father, Thranduil  
  
Lifting her eyes to her partners face, they shared a troubled stare. This was not like Thranduil at all. Granted, he hated Miriel with all his soul, but knowing that they were SOMEWHAT involved and sending his son off alone was beyond his usual insanity. They instantaneously sighed sadly. He had to go. Ducking in to give her a swift kiss on the lips with a murmured endearment, he sprang away to get his things.  
  
Miriel, suddenly tired of this Mud War went inside to her room from her last visit, hoping that it was still empty. But she really didn't care. 'Why do I only realize how much I love him when he leaves? Accursed hormones."  
  
The other elves, tired of being pummeled with mud, followed her example. Just as the entire stable area was cleared of people, a black, hooded figure raced onto the grounds, only to find that the war was already over.  
  
Miriel sighed as she eyed the dress laid out on the bed of her temporary guest quarters. It was......a yellowish...PINK! "I can't wear this," Miriel's hair swung through the air as she turned to glare at Ewen and the maid she had been provided with.  
  
The maid cleared her throat nervously. "Milady, might I ask, why is the dress unsatisfactory?" Ewen smiled like a cat with cream.  
  
"Yes Miriel, why?" Miriel grimaced under her curtain of hair. 'Insult the maids taste in clothing or wear pink....pink or insult maid...curse them all!"  
  
"My apologies, it suits my tastes perfectly." The maid sighed, relieved, and left the room for Miriel to dress. Ewen smirked and followed the maid's footsteps. Miriel glared at the silken, bell sleeved dress occupying most of her bed and slid it on with remorse. Tying the gold cord that surrounded the waist, she spun as she heard the sound of a rock hitting the clear glass of her window. "What in the undying lands..?" She bounded over to the window. A soft smile graced her features as a familiar elf appeared to be standing beneath his window with a foolish smile on his face.  
  
"My princess appears...in pink?"  
  
"I still have that rock." A twinkle appeared in his eyes, accompanying a soft chuckle. "Wish me luck on my long perilous journey."  
  
"It's on a marked path."  
  
"I just want the pity."  
  
"Oh. Fine. Good luck."  
  
Another chuckle escaped. "Don't sulk. I'll miss you."  
  
Miriel's face grew solemn. "I'll miss you too," she whispered.  
  
"Naamarie, A'maelamin." (1) A single rose landed upon the window sill, as Piron turned and galloped away, across the dry dusk of Rohan. A single speck graced the horizon, finally fading into the golden sunbeams.  
  
"Naamarie." A shining crimson flag, a red rose petal swirled slowly trough the air, and drifted to the ground, a bloody patch against the faded grass; a symbol of what was yet to come.  
  
HEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHE cliffhanger....sort of....sooooooo sorry for the delay....I tired, I really did...sigh...I lied...Look, 5 more reviews, or no next Chapter, ok. Blackmail, isn't it. I learn quickly. And, for all those educated ones out there; badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger badger mushroom mushroom... Heero: Omae o kuroso Cougar; get in the bloody line  
  
(1) Farwell, my beloved 


End file.
